legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Kirika Akatsuki
Kirika Akatsuki was originally one of the main antagonists, but she turns good after the battle with Shirabe. She is voiced by Ai Kayano. Her theme song Appearance Kirika has green eyes and short blond hair with an X shaped clip on the left side of her bangs. She is most often seen wearing a black short sleeved shirt with puffed out sleeves that have white Xs on the side and a yellow three layered ruffled skirt, black and white striped stockings, black boots, and black and green arm-warmers and leg-warmers. Personality Kirika is a cheerful and upbeat girl, often seen as enthusiastic - especially when compared to Shirabe and Maria. She cares very much for her teammates and is willing to do whatever it takes to save humanity. Her relationship with Shirabe in particular borders on the romantic, and she is extremely protective of her. After falsely coming to believe that she is the reincarnation of Fine, Kirika becomes increasingly unhinged out of panic at the loss of her identity, to the extent that she's driven to attempt suicide when she realizes her mistake. Allies, Neutral, and Enemies Neutral: Sento Kiryu/Kamen Rider Build, Milinda Brantini, Dominic Toretto, Greg Heffley, Tsubomi Kido, Wade Owen Watts, Shouya Ishida, Hei (Darker than Black), Ryuga Banjou/Kamen Rider Cross-Z, Soichi Isurugi, Misora Isurugi, Sawa Takigawa, Eiji Hino/Kamen Rider OOO, Professor Kukui, Professor Burnet, Kouta Kazuraba/Kamen Rider Gaim, Kaito Kumon/Kamen Rider Baron, Mitsuzane Kureshima/Kamen Rider Ryugen, Takatora Kureshima/Kamen Rider Zangetsu/Zangetsu Shin, Suzuka Kamiki, Gas-House Gorillas, Kazumi Sawatari/Kamen Rider Grease, He Jin, Hyde Kido, Bastion Misawa, Horrid Henry, Mirei Mikagura, Etemon, Volcamon Enemies: Gunther Prozen, Thaddeus Valentine, Hajime Busuzima, Thornheart (deceased; killed by Milinda Brantini), Dr. Ellie Staple, Kain (RESTOL Special Rescue Squad) (deceased), Flinty McCallahan (deceased), Greta Hideg, Matori, Dr. Zager, Gozu (Pokemon), Mikie Okamine, Masakuni Mido, Jail Scaglietti, Gabby Jay, Alva,Kuroto Dan/Kamen Rider Genm (formerly), Rustal Elion, Carta Issue, Iok Kujan, Gallus Bauduin, Elek Falk, Iznario Fareed, Nemo Baklazan, Julieta Juris, Wolf Rocky, Knight Unryuji (formerly), Shia Kijima, Wilfrid Kijima, Saga Adou, Swartz, Uhr, Ora, Tid Gallery Kirika Akatsuki.jpg Symphogear Heroines Hot Bath.jpg Senki Zesshou Symphogear G Full.jpg Symphogear Heroines.jpg Kirika Tragic Downfall.jpg Shirabe Tsukyomi and Kirika Akatsuki Friendly Hug.jpg Kirika_X-Drive_GX.png Ignite Module Shirabe and Kirika.png Seven Naked Symphogear Heroines in the Hot Bath.jpg Kirika and Shirabe in Romeo and Juliet.jpg Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Characters from the Symphogear Universe Category:Blondes Category:Gloved Characters Category:Hat Wearer Category:Sexy characters Category:Anti Heroes Category:Scythe Users Category:Sixth In Command Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Ai Kayano Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:Successful Heroes Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Eighth in Command Category:Singing Characters Category:Descendants Category:Armored Characters Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Magical Girls Category:Allies of Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Animated characters Category:Characters favorite by Baalbeck Category:Hope Bringers Category:Good vs. Good Category:Main Characters Category:Guardians Category:Kamen Rider Build's Rivals Category:Bond Protectors Category:Bond Creator Category:Characters favorite by Luigi777 Category:Kamen Rider Kabuto's Friends Category:Nicest Characters Category:Ash Ketchum's Friends Category:Bugs Bunny's Friends Category:The Multi-Universal Heroes of the Rebellion (Crossover War Heroes) Category:Milinda Brantini's Rivals